A Day At The Beach
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: Just a semi-sequel to Dead To Emotion, Alive To Vengeance.


**_Sorry, but this isn't the sequel you've been looking for. Just a one-shot on the side featuring my favorite OC pairing: Tesla and Jackson Darby II, with some side action with my other favorite couples: Ninjusk/Arcee and Jackson Darby I/Miko. There is a rather descriptive (and lengthy) lemon(s) containing many sexual innuendoes and graphic sexual content, so if that isn't your thing, best check out a different story. If that IS your thing, stay, read and enjoy. Also, I included some Cybertronian and/or human cursing just because I could. I do not own Transformers Prime, but I sure as heck wish I did._**

**A Day At The Beach**

**Jack Darby II's POV**

The beach was silent. There were only two families there: one Cybertronian, one human.

"It's about time we managed to take a break," my mother Miko said. For the past few months, my mom and dad, Jack Sr., had been extremely busy trying to take care of their various businesses. Dad was a school administrator in Jasper, a job he'd held since 3 years after the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons ended. Mom was a rock star recording albums and trying to get famous. She wasn't having much success, and she was the one who had suggested having a trip to a private beach to help get some stress out.

My father nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't believe how annoying those kids can get," he replied.

"At least they listen to you, Mr. Darby," Tesla said, looking around to see if anyone had snuck onto the beach to peek at her in her electric blue bikini. There was no one on the beach except for me, my parents, and Tesla's parents, still in motorcycle mode. "The boys _never_ leave me alone when I ask them to," she lamented. Being the daughter of two Cybertronians had given Tesla some nice curves, curves that had the habit of attracting the interest of every boy that saw them. I'd managed to sneak a few peeks at those curves when she wasn't l looking at me. She was every high-school guy's dream: slim, athletic, and an attitude that was split between smartass and witty. She got the smartass-ness and athleticism from her mother (I mean _carrier_) Arcee, and a mysterious nature from her sire Ninjusk Noir. I was allowed to come along because not only was I a responsible adult (Okay, I just turned 18, but I'm _still_ a responsible adult), I was also a very good friend of Tesla's.

With some cranking noises, Arcee and Ninjusk went from motorcycle to their giant formes. No matter how many times I saw them transform, I would never cease to be amazed by them. "Glad we could find a private beach," Arcee said, stretching her arms. "I need to get some time in the sun without having to be stuck as a motorcycle."

"I'm just glad we're alone so Tesla can enjoy herself," Ninjusk replied, stretching his legs. "I'm not one to enjoy the sunlight." I couldn't blame him. He had been fighting as a Cybertronian Ninja/Assassin since before human civilization was born, and like Ratchet said, "Old habits will always die hard, whether they are the habits of a human, or that of a Cybertronian."

"Oh, come on," Arcee said, playfully shoving Ninjusk. "Try to lighten up."

"Okay," Ninjusk replied with a shove and a chuckle, "but I'm still keeping the paintjob."

With a laugh, Tesla jumped into the air and expanded into her native Cybertronian forme before diving underwater. If it was possible, her Cybertronian body was even more awe-inspiring than her human body. She had her mom's general body shape and her father's black coloration. There was something else that attracted me to her, something I couldn't put my finger on. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a beach ball hitting me in the face. "Hey, Jackie," Tesla said, having turned to her human forme on the beach. "Wanna play some volleyball?"

"Sure," I replied. I had no doubt that I would lose, but guys at Jasper High would pay serious money to lose to Tesla. With her athleticism came great talent in sports. There were rumors that she was asked by a college volleyball team if she wanted to join them, but that she'd turned them down. It was a typical guys vs. girls match, with my mom playing alongside Tesla, and dad teaming with me.

"Be ready to lose," Tesla taunted, winking at me.

"Oh, it's on," I countered, ready to go. I was confused by the wink, though. I liked Tesla, but there was no way she liked me, right? Um, right?

**Tesla's POV**

Miko served the ball, and Mr. Jack Sr. sent it back over, only to have it land at his feet courtesy of a spike from me. "Woo-hoo! Good spike," Miko said, giving me a high five. Jack II tossed the ball over, and when I bent down to pick it up, I caught him looking at me. He looked away, with a blush on his face. I couldn't help but giggle softly. Jackie's so cute when he's embarrassed. Then again, he's cute no matter what he does.

As the volleyball game continued, with Miko and I leading 4-2, I reflected on how long I'd known Jack II In Jasper High, Jackie and I frequently have classes together, something I'm thankful for because I get to see that cute face of his every day. I actually have a crush on him, but unfortunately, whenever I summon the courage to tell him, there's always some other guy in my face who's trying to impress me with his Call of Duty records or Grand Theft Auto skills. I don't give a frag about the stuff, okay?! Sometimes I wish I could just be alone with him.

After a few minutes of playing, we decided to take a break, at 12 for the guys, and 14 for Miko and I. Jackie went off to do some swimming, his parents went back to the car to get something (and taking a _long _time to do it, too), and with nothing better to do, I decided to get some sunbathing done. Because my biocircuitry had a habit of shorting out those tanning beds (Don't even know why on Cybertron or Earth people like or use them), I tanned with the Sun's rays. I heard some clattering noises as my parents went inside dad's ship, the _Silent Shadow_. That left me and Jackie alone on the beach. _Alone_. Suddenly, a naughty little thought came into my head. Since we were alone… "Hey, Jackie," I called, walking over to another part of the beach.

"What's up?" Jack II asked as he walked with me to a small area fenced off by large rocks. I replied by tackling him to the ground and kissing him on the lips. The look of surprise on his face was completely priceless. "You're so cute when you're startled," I giggled.

**Jack Darby II's POV**

I admit it. I was surprised by the kiss, but I was also happy because it told me something I'd always wanted to hear: Tesla, the cyberhuman girl I had a crush on, loved me. I responded to this revelation by kissing her on the lips, surprising her in turn.

I wanted to have sex with her so badly, but as far as I knew, my parents and hers were still somewhere on the beach. "What's wrong?" Tesla asked, confused by my hesitation.

"I know what you want to do, but we can't do it here," I told her.

"Well, why not?"

"Our parents are still around here somewhere," I told her.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," she replied, starting to undo the strap that held her electric blue bikini top in place. "Your parents are taking a '_long time_' to get whatever they went to get, and my parents are in dad's warship, so we have nothing to worry about." I looked away, not wanting to be rude and stare at her. "Oh, come on, Jackie," she whispered in my ear. "You can look." Nervously, I opened my eyes, and saw Tesla looking down at me with a blush on her face. Directing my gaze lower, I saw her breasts. They weren't very large, and had bluish-white nipples. Must've been the Energon/blood in her veins. I was still hesitant to look at them. "You don't like them?" Tesla asked, turning as she pulled away. "They're too small, aren't they?" she asked.

"N-no, they aren't," I assured her, hugging her close. "I'm just a little shy around girls," I explained.

"Okay," she said. She turned to look at me, hiding her nipples from sight. "Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I told her. "You're beautiful," I added, gently moving her arms out of the way so I could see her breasts. "Is it okay if I touch them?" I asked. She replied by placing my hands on her breasts. My hands began moving of their own free will, gently prodding and rubbing the breasts of the girl I loved.

Immediately, she began moaning softly. "Ooh, yeah," she whispered happily. "Oh, don't stop. Please, rub me more," she ordered me. "Do what you want. Just don't be too rough." Feeling bold, I began licking one of her nipples, causing her to moan louder. She was still keeping her moaning at a low volume, something I was glad for. If mom caught us, she would alert my dad and Tesla's parents about what she saw, and describe it in graphic detail, too. As I continued my attention, I noticed that she had no tan lines on her upper body. Either she tanned topless, or not at all. I decided on "not at all" because her skin was remarkably pale across her upper body.

**Tesla's POV**

I almost lost control when Jackie began rubbing my breasts. It was the first time I'd allowed any guy to touch me there, and oh Primus, it felt so good. Still, I didn't want anyone else sharing in the moment. I actually felt bad because I was getting all this pleasure, and Jackie wasn't getting any. I impatiently shoved him to the sand, and pulled his swim shorts down, revealing a nice 6-inch shaft. "Mm, looks tasty," I remarked, remembering to use a slightly seductive tone. I grabbed the hard organ and began stroking it slowly, smiling as I heard Jack moan slightly. "You're so cute when you moan like that," I giggled as I continued my work. His dick was so smooth, and hard, not to mention that it looked tasty for some reason. I decided to check it out, and gave a couple of licks. It had an odd taste, but I had no complaints. "Hmm, it tastes really good," I noted out loud, "but I better check the whole thing to be sure."

**Jack II's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Tesla began licking me. It was turning me on so much that it took all my self-control not to pounce on her and have my way with her. Barely a minute later, I grunted with the effort of trying to keep myself from cumming. Almost as if she sensed how close I was, Tesla began sucking harder, even beginning to deepthroat me. "Oh … Tesla, I'm gonna cum," I groaned, getting close. She stopped sucking on me.

"If you're going to cum, I want it inside," she said. She pulled her bikini bottom off, revealing her glistening blue pussy. _(Hmm, no tan lines,)_ I thought. Suddenly, I realized what she was going to do. "Whu-wait a minute, Tesla," I tried to tell her, but she used her lips to silence me.

"I'm not fertile at the moment," she whispered into my ear.

"Wait. How do you know this?" I asked, confused.

She gave me a "Really, dude?" look, and said, "I might not look like it, but I'm the daughter of two Cybertronians. I can tell exactly when I'm fertile, and right now, I'm not."

Satisfied, I laid back, letting her get ready. She sat on my lap, forcing my dick deep into her. I groaned as I sank into her. "You're … so tight, Tesla," I groaned, trying not to shoot my load too soon.

"I … would … _ow_ … hope so," she groaned. "It's my first time."

I was surprised by this. "If this is your first time, how do you know so much … about pleasuring guys?" I managed to grunt out.

Tesla didn't reply, but began pushing herself up so I was almost all the way out of her, and then slammed herself down, causing me to break her virgin seal. She yelped in pain, and I felt the blood running down my dick. It was blue, like Energon. I heard Tesla panting as she tried to keep from crying. I sat up, hugged her close, and kissed her on the lips, wiping her tears away. I tried to shift so that I would be the one on top, but Tesla squeezed my sides with her knees until I gasped and stopped trying to flip over. "I'm gonna ride you until you cum," Tesla said, and with a quick wink, she began to do that, almost jumping up and down on my dick, causing us both to moan with pleasure. It felt unbelievable to be in Tesla; she was tighter than I'd thought she'd be. From the looks of things, Tesla didn't expect so much pleasure, either. I could see sparks coming from her joints, and her nipples were glowing. "Ooh, I'm so close," she moaned. "I can't hold it in much longer."

"I can't hold it in much longer, either," I groaned, feeling like if I didn't cum that I would explode. As if sensing how close I was (again), Tesla rode me faster, almost a blur on my lap. "I'm … I'm …" She gasped out, unable to say anything else. My hips jumped up as I began shooting my load into her. "I'm cumming," I groaned, trying to keep from moaning.

"I'm cumming, too," Tesla yelled as she came on my crotch. It looked like I was getting sprayed by Energon, but it likely wasn't as tasty as the mixture hitting me in the face. She collapsed against me, drained by the sex. "Wow," she moaned. "That was so good."

"And it's about to get better," I replied, slipping out from underneath her.

"Whuh-what are you doing?" Tesla asked, blushing blue (instead of red) with embarrassment when she noticed where I was.

"We forgot a hole," I replied. I rubbed my dick to harden it, and then slammed it into her afthole.

"OW!" she yelled loudly. I didn't care. I was feeling bold, and began slamming her ass with my hips as I moved in and out of her.

**Aboard the _Silent Shadow_, Ninjusk Noir's POV**

It had been many megacycles since Arcee and I had heard anything from our friends back on Cybertron, if Knock Out can be considered a friend, which I still doubt. "Picking up any messages, Arcee?" I asked my Sparkmate.

"Nope," she replied. "I haven't gotten anything from Cybertron. Must be they're occupied with rebuilding."

As if on cue, a message came from our homeworld. "[Hey, is anyone out there?]" The voice asked. It was Wheeljack.

"Hey there, Wheeljack," Arcee replied. "How's the rebuilding going?"

"[Eh, tough and gritty,]" Wheeljack replied. "[Shiny Red won't stop complaining about how the work is ruining his finish, or undercarriage, or whatever it is he decides to complain about. He does more complaining than work, it seems. Probably worried about staining those precious servos of his.]"

"Tell him that I'll chop his rotary buffer to bits and scratch his finish if he doesn't shut the frag up," I replied.

"[Will do, Ninjusk,]" Wheeljack sent back. I heard him walk away from the communicator, and yell, "Hey, Shiny Red! The Ninja says shut the frag up or the rotary buffer dies with your finish!"

The message cut out after that, but I did manage to hear a girly squeal of terror at the other end. "Another mechly message from our cosmetics expert," Arcee muttered.

I agreed. "Knock Out may be many things, but brave and 'willing to get his hands dirty', as the humans say it, aren't among them. Had he been in some of my missions, he would've been fragged within minutes of the start."

Arcee nodded in agreement. As the _Silent Shadow's_ scanners continued to scan outer space for signals, there was always this feeling at the back of my helm that something was up with my daughter. "I'm switching to earthbound sensors," I told Arcee. "I have a feeling something's happened to our daughter." Using infrared scanners, I locked onto two pairs of heat signatures. One pair was Jack Sr. and Miko, who were interfacing, but that was of little concern. It was what the other heat signature pair was doing.

"Wait. What is Jack II doing to our daughter?!" Arcee asked, running over to the viewscreen.

"It looks like they're interfacing," I said. I was surprised at my own calmness. For all I knew, the young Jackson II could be forcing himself on Tesla. "Why don't we listen in?"

Arcee looked at me funny. "You've been spending time with Miko, haven't you?" she asked.

"I just want to be sure that their interfacing session is consensual," I replied, noticing a slight blush on my Sparkmate's cheekplates.

"Oh, very well," Arcee sighed, raising her hands in surrender. "Just don't embarrass them."

"Now, why would I want to embarrass our daughter," I asked, turning the focus toward the other pair: Jack I and Miko, "when embarrassing this couple is much more hilarious?"

Arcee laughed loudly at this. "You've definitely been hanging around Miko," she said. "Who else would teach you to be this naughty?"

"Just consider it payback for when she embarrassed us during our own interfacing session…"

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing in there?" Miko asked as she barged into the room._

_"GET THE FRAG OUT OF HERE!" Arcee and I yelled, trying to cover our exposed parts._

_End flashback_

"Fair enough. Let's spook them," Arcee agreed, "but first, we need to check the younger ones."

I agreed, and activated some special scanners to help decide whether or not our daughter was okay. "Okay. Adrenagon (Cybertronian adrenaline) levels are normal. Skin temperature is heightened, but is within an acceptable range," I observed. I looked over at Arcee. "Activate audio?"

"Activate," Arcee said. I activated the audio, and we listened for a few minutes, hearing what our daughter was doing:

_Tesla: "Ooh, Jackie. You're so big."_

_Jack II: "And you're … so tight, like the virgin you are. I can't hold back much longer!"_

_Tesla: "Shoot it in! Fill my ass with your cum!"_

_Jack II: "Tesla!"_

_Tesla: "Jackie!"_

I deactivated the audio. "I think we've heard all we need to," I told Arcee.

With an evil smirk on her face, she said, "Now let's embarrass older Jack and Miko."

I nodded, and with an evil smirk of my own, used the _Silent Shadow's_ communications platform to dial Miko's number, knowing she would have some obscure shriek metal band as her ringtone.

**At the car, Miko's POV**

"Aren't the kids going to get suspicious if we don't come back, soon?" my husband asked.

"Eh, they're teens," I told him. "They're probably just sun-tanning on the beach or doing some other _activity_ we used to do when we were their age," I added, with just a light touch of seductive emphasis on the word "activity", knowing that Jack Sr. would pick up on the hidden meaning.

"I just love it when you talk dirty," he said to me, grabbing ahold of my bare breasts.

"That's so mean, targeting my weak spots," I moaned as he began rubbing and licking my stiff, pink nipples. Suddenly, my phone went off, scaring the shit out of Jack (not literally) by blaring my favorite music: Heavy Metal, yo! Grumbling, I answered the blasted thing. "Hello?"

"How's the action?" a deep voice asked with a slight smirking sound to it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I asked trying to cover myself. _"Ninjusk has spotted us,"_ I whispered to Jack, who slipped on his swim trunks.

"Consider this payback for when you interrupted out my interfacing session with my wife," Ninjusk said with a serious tone. I was so pissed I couldn't say anything.

**Jack I's POV**

Seeing how angry Miko was, I took the phone from her. "Do you know where Jack II and Tesla are?" I asked.

"They're still on the beach," Ninjusk replied, "taking in some Sun."

"Well, it looks like it's getting late. We should be getting home, soon," I said.

"Arcee and I will be coming to land within 15 minutes," Ninjusk replied.

I nodded, and hung up. I told Miko what Ninjusk had told me. She only nodded, but I knew she was major-league pissed at Ninjusk.

**The Beach, Jack II's POV**

I pulled out of Tesla, having cum inside her pussy 4 times. As we lay on the sand, trying to catch our breath, I looked over at Tesla. "Where did … you learn … all those tricks you used?" I asked, panting.

For a while, Tesla said nothing, but continued gulping in breaths that made her chest move up and down. "Your mother … told me about some of them," she replied. "The rest … was all me."

I was stunned for a bit, but recovered. "I wondered where you got those moves," I murmured.

Tesla giggled softly, and crawled over to me, still naked. "I love you, Jackie," she murmured.

"I love you too, Sparky," I whispered, using a nickname I had thought up before this day.

"Tesla? Jack? Where are you?" Jack II's father yelled.

_"Oh, shit,"_ I whispered, Tesla agreeing with, "_Scrap_". We quickly slipped our swimsuits back on, and walked back to the beach, holding hands. For some reason, mom and dad weren't surprised when they saw us.

"Well, it's about time you two started holding hands," mom said. Dad chuckled slightly at our blushed reactions. No one talked much on the way home, but I knew my mom was mad at Ninjusk for something.

**No one's POV**

Deep underground, a terrible ancient evil began to awaken. **_"Soon, I shall rise …"_**

**Yep. That's my oneshot lemon. Hope you liked it. Read and review.**


End file.
